1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to carrying devices, and more particularly to a phone holder adapted to retain a cellular telephone onto a pair of suspenders or strap assemblies of the invention.
2. Previous Art
Individuals use cellular phones in a variety of places, for example, in cars, homes, and yards, at the office, while out golfing, shopping, or sightseeing, or while attending sporting events and while at restaurants. At each of these places, individuals are already carrying several items, or want to have their hands free. Therefore, cellular phones are not convenient to carry and as a result are frequently not readily available when needed.
Some users place cellular phones in a jacket pocket, but often the jacket is left in another room, at the office, or in the car. When the user desires to make a call, he or she discovers that the phone is not nearby. Cellular phones are put in purses, but often purses are left in another room, at the office, or in the back seat of a car. Occasionally, a purse may be too small to carry a phone. A user may place a cellular phone in his or her pants pockets, but this makes sitting uncomfortable. Therefore, an individual will take the phone out of the pants pocket and set it on a table. Then the phone is forgotten and the owner must go back to the restaurant, office or other room to retrieve it.
Hip devices which attach to a belt for carrying cellular phones are known. However, these also make sitting uncomfortable and are not fashionable.
A variety of devices are disclosed in the prior art directed to carrying articles about the torso of a user. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,797,715; 4,903,874 and 4,966,321 all relate to specially adapted, heavy weight holsters and harnesses for guns and power tools. These devices are not suitable for business persons, because they are cumbersome and uncomfortable. Persons of all types also prefer a more fashionable phone carrying device when meeting with clients and customers and while seated in the car or while traveling.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,403 relates to a camera carrying strap worn over the shoulders and chest for fast accessibility. U.S. Pat. No. 4,764,962 relates to strapping stereo speakers on the shoulders near the ears and a pouch for supporting a portable stereo on the chest. These devices are also not suitable for business persons because of the awkward positions of the holder.
Only two devices are known to applicant that are intended for carrying a cellular phone. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 284,372 to Carpenter, apparently having non-transparent continuous sheet material forming the walls thereof in a novel configuration. U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,927 provides a phone holder for retaining a cellular phone to a user's waistband.
What is needed is a cellular phone carrying device which is comfortable and convenient to wear for keeping the phone readily available.
What is needed is a cellular phone carrying device which makes seating more comfortable when carrying a cellular phone.
What is needed is a cellular phone carrying device which provides a more practical method of carrying a cellular phone than is presently available.
What is also needed is a device which provides easy access to the cellular phone.
What is also needed is a device which is fashionable.
What is also needed is a device which is easily adaptable to several forms of attire.